


Just A Little Lovely Mistake

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Summary: Love stories always include some lovely misunderstandings.





	Just A Little Lovely Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, REALLY rough translation. I am no way good at translating and I just did for fun.

"Are you sure he saw you?"

The red-haired girl asked her friend with interest as she held the mug.

"Yeah...Natasha, I'm sure." Yugyeom bent over against the table like a pile of cotton pulled from the water, "I can tell each strand of his hair."

"Ew," the red-haired girl frowned at his discription, "So, the thing is, you did all the stuff like sneaking into the locker room of his team and prying open his locker just to put a game ticket into his bag?"

"It was not that creepy," Yugyeom wrinkled up his face, "But yeah, basically."

"And your sweetheart happened to see this, eh, I mean, unique way of asking him out?" Natasha tried not to be sarcastic.

"Not MINE," Yugyeom corrected her, "But Bambam is indeed a sweetheart."

***

"So why did you run away?"

The dark-haired girl curled up on the sofa, watching her best friend squeezing a pillow.

"I don't know, Diana. I don't know." Bambam squeezed the soft pillow with his long, pretty fingers, "I just did it."

"You mean, you saw him put something into the locker really suspiciously, and all you have done is running away?"

"I’m not gonna call that ‘running away’." Bambam corrected her.

"Oh c’mom!" Diana rolled her eyes, "A normal reaction to that is punching the guy right in his face, not turning back and running away like a forteen-year-old girl with a blushing face!"

"I did NOT blush!" Bambam throwed the pillow in his friend's face, "Besides, that was Kim Yugyeom."

***

"Do you think he'll come?"

Natasha asked her friend when she's busy picking yogurt in front of the freezer.

"If you are saying the game this weekend," Yugyeom leaned against the freezer, his arms crossed, "No, I guess."

"Pessimistic." The red-haired girl glimpsed her friend.

"Come on! Think 'bout it! Would you move your ass to a date with a guy whom you caught sneaking into your locker room and putting a ticket in your bag like a little freak?"

"...Hell no." Natasha tried to imagine the scenario, and that made her quiver a bit.

Yugyeom's face turned like a poor, lost puppy.

"But," Natasha put two boxes of yogurt into Yugyeom's hands, "I wouldn't run away immediately anyway."

Yugyeom looked puzzled. The red-haired girl gave him a wink, and then strode to the checkstand.

"Make a bet, honey. If he comes, you buy me yogurt for a whole year."

***

"What on earth did he put in that bag? A love letter? A movie ticket?"

Diana asked curiously when she did the hair caring of her enviable curls.

"Why am I supposed to know?" Bambam shrugged, holding a magazine upside down unintentionally, "That is not my locker."

"I just don't understand," Diana twisted her lips, "Big Matt doesn't look like the guy Kim Yugyeom would be interested in."

"What kind of guy would Kim Yugyeom be interested in?" asked Bambam, putting the magazine aside.

"Uh," Diana turned her face to Bambam, "Kinda like you."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Bambam leaned against the back of the chair bonelessly. "Take back your teasing."

"Then why didn't you directly tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Bambam wearliy opened his eyes.

"Like 'Hey I happen to find that I kinda like you. Shall we try to figure out whether it works between you and me?'" Diana shrugged and unsurorisingly saw Bambam rolling his eyes.

"If I hadn't seen him putting something into Big Matt's backpack like a teenage boy giving a love letter to his first crush, I would, Diana." The magazine slipped on the floor and Bambam didn't bother picking it up.

"Don't be so pessimistic sweetheart." Diana applied hair sprays on her beautiful curls. The peach scent delighted her all the time. "Maybe he just opened the wrong locker."

"What?" Bambam picked up the magazine and stood up after Diana.

"I mean, love stories always include some lovely misunderstandings, right?" 

***

"The ticket won't tell you anything even if you fold it into a rose." said Natasha, "It will only disqualify your entrance.“

”Oh Nat," Yugyeom sighed, "Just donno if I should go."

"Why not?" The red-haired girl had a big bite of hotdog in the freezing wind.

"Well, I'm not sure if I could stand the possibility that he doesn't show up." said Yugyeom frankly.

"Geez! I am not here for a goddamn failure scenario in your brain!“ Natasha took a second bite at the hotdog. "And the hotdog is so fucking good that it makes me feel worse!"

"I don't know why. When it concerns Bambam, I just cannot think properly." Yugyeom put the ticket into his pocket and took a bite at his hotdog that has been cooled down. "Besides, this hotdog is not good at all."

Yugyeom looked like a poor little baby with a "NEED A HUG" tag on his head. Natasha sighed. "Look," The soft tone made her roll her eyes one thousand time in mind. "You Go there, and then you can decide whether you should give up on him, right? Just give it a try. Don't worry honey. There are a lot more nice girls... and also boys in this block. I know a guy, with dark brown hair..."

"Stop! Nat." Yugyeom interupted his friend, "I'll go. Don't act like a matchmaker!"

"Oh it hurts." Natasha finished her hotdog satisfiedly.

***

"What's in your hand?" Diana found her friend distracted.

"A ticket for the game in this weekend." Answered Bambam.

"So......" The dark-haired girl looked puzzled. "Is there anything wrong with the ticket? Dose it reminds you the sad memory of losing your first crush or something like that?"

"Yeah..."

"Huh?"

Bambam showed Diana the ticket. Diana gave him a expression saying "GIVE ME AN EXPLAINATION RN"

"Big Matt told me after training that someone put a ticket in his bag. But he really doesn't like the team. Well, actually I am the only one of them who stan the team. So he gave this to me."

"Wow. You mean, This ticket is..."

"Yeah," Nodded Bambam, "This is what Yugyoem put in his locker."

"So are you going?" Asked Diana.

"I don't know, Di, I really don't know. I can't afford any upset or mad expression of him."

"What about it is a, say, surprising expression?" Diana made the third assumption. And Bambam reminded her to stop daydreaming.

"Just think about it." Diana pushed back the ticket in front of Bambam. "If Kim Yugyeom really want to date Big Matt, how can he not even know he doesn't like this team?"

Bambam's face lit up a little.

"Besides, the Bambam I know my entire life will grab this opportunity to confess like hell." Diana gave him a smile. "Although he knows nothing about his charm, the guy is brave anyway."

Bambam blinked slowly. Then he sit up straight, taking the ticket into his pocket with great care.

Diana combed her beautiful curls and asked him :"Am I gonna have a free lunch after this weekend?"

Bambam throwed a pack of fried chips at her.

***

When Yugyeom sat in the seat with an extra-large popcorn in his hands, there were only 15 minutes before the game started. He felt like he's gonna rush into the court and scream.

At the same time, Bambam had stood in an aisle for 10 minutes and couldn't take his eyes off from the boy holding an extra-large popcorn. His heart beat crazily.

Finally he walked stiffly towards the seat.

Yugyeom was briefly distracted when he noticed the most charming human being ever slowly approaching him.

He was like, "OMG I'm gonna buy Natasha yogurt a whole fucking year!"

And then his heart began beating like a mad rabbit.

When Bambam found the frozen expression on Yugyeom's face, he felt like turning back to a whatever conor where he could never seen.

But he moved forward anyway, because he realized that Yugyeom was staring at him all the time.

Well, if Diana was right, I’ll never pick on her hair. 

He comforted himself.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They picked the most boring opening, at the same time.

"Alright I know you are not expecting me." said Bambam. "Matt gave his ticket to me so I'm here. If you feel offended I'll disappear right now."

"What?" Yugyeom looked really, really confused.

That was an unexpected question.

"Eh, I mean, you asked Matt to watch this game right? But he's not a fan of this host team so he gave this ticket to me. If you have any questions you can call..."

"Yeah...I do have a question." Yugyeom interupted him, "Who is Matt?"

***

"So you mixed up the lockers."

Bambam finally sat down at his seat.

"So the locker No.8 is not yours."

"Mine is No.7"

"Oh... Then it makes sense, about the posters of Playboy covering all over the locker."

They went silent simultaneously.

"So why did you run away?" asked Yugyeom.

"Cuz..." Bambam's face was almost buried into the popcorn. "Cuz it's super awkward to see your crush putting something like love letters into someone else's backpack."

"Aw!" Yugyeom blushed, for the frankness of his sweetheart. "I thought you were troubled with how to reject me."

Silence began again. Natasha and Diana could laugh at them in the rest of their life if they took a photo of these two guys who pretended to focus on the game with blushes on their faces.

Their fingers collided in the popcorn. And neither of them bother to move away like their fingers were stuck by caramel.

"So, this is our first date?" asked Yugyeom, holding Bambam's hand in popcorn.

"Don't mix up lockers next time." nodded Bambam, with a bright smile in his face.


End file.
